The use of vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of advertising by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, novel changes and improvements were provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,692,182 and 6,481,921, both to Fenimore et al. as well as in U.S. Design Pat. No. D418,167 to Stutsman. These barrier advertisement systems substantially departed from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
In an effort to provide a system that is even more efficient to produce and more durable in cold weather conditions, the present invention provides additional novel features that will provide more flexibility to property owners and advertisers and will also facilitate easier maintenance and repair of the devices installed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.